


Happiness, damn near destroys you (breaks your faith to peaces on the floor)

by katelynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Infidelity?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynn/pseuds/katelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam makes Louis happy. He really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness, damn near destroys you (breaks your faith to peaces on the floor)

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry about this.
> 
> Unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please do not show this to anyone mentioned. Thank you.

Liam's not really one for dating, but if he has to let Louis think that they are actually in a relationship so Liam can fuck him whenever he wants then so be it.

It gets a little annoying at times, sure, when Louis cuddles up to Liam after they've fucked and falls asleep on top of Liam's chest. It makes it harder to leave in the morning before Louis wakes up but he manages just fine.

Sometimes Liam just wants to tell Louis that he's not looking for a relationship, that he doesn't want to do the whole going out on dates and holding hands in public shit. He did it in high school with his girlfriend and he's not willing to do it again.

“What happened to you this morning? You weren't there when I woke up?” Louis asks as he looks up at Liam from his position on the opposite end of the couch as a game of footy plays on low in the background.

“Uh, yeah, I went for a run.”

“Oh, okay. Well, there's the remake of Fantastic Four showing,” Louis says as a way to continue the conversation, something they don't have much.

Liam rolls his eyes because he knows what's coming next.

“I thought that maybe tonight we could, you know, go see it.”

“Can't you just take Harry with you?”

Liam really can't be bothered watching a shit remake of an already shit movie.

“I thought we could go together, we haven't gone out in a while and I thought that it would be nice.”

“I'm busy,” Liam says, standing up from the couch.“I'm meeting up with Zayn for a couple drinks.”

And with that Liam grabs his phone and keys, putting on his jacket before slamming the front door, leaving Louis all by himself on the couch, trying to convince himself not to cry.

***

Louis might be stupid, but he's not blind.

He sees the way that Liam doesn't want to go out with him, sees how uncomfortable Liam gets when Louis grabs his hand – not just in public either, they could be alone in bed and Liam still flinches when Louis knits their fingers together – he sees the way Liam is always coming up with excuses to not hang out with him.

And it's fine, honestly. Harry and Niall just worry too much is all.

Louis understands it, they've been happily in love for nearly a year now and they want the same happiness for Louis. But they don't realise that he is happy. Liam makes him so happy and he doesn't know why they can't see that.

“It's just that -,” Harry starts, biting his lips to stop words from escaping. They're in a cafe, Harry had wrung Louis a little after Liam had left and asked if he wanted to do grab a coffee with them.  
Louis watches as Niall grabs Harry's hand – what Louis would do to get Liam to take his hand and hold it, what he would give if Liam would look at him they way Niall looks at Harry – giving it a reassuring squeeze as he urges Harry to continue.

“Are you sure Liam... makes you... happy?”

It's such a stupid question because of course Liam makes him happy. He's Liam.

“Of course he does, Harry.”

“It's just that, well, you don't seem happy.”

“Liam makes me happy.” Louis doesn't know how many times he can have this conversation with Harry.

“Well Liam's -,”

“You don't know him like I do,” Louis says, drinking the rest of his tea and standing up to leave.

“Harry cares about you Lou, we both care about you.” Niall says.

Louis sighs.

“I know, and it's sweet and all but there's really no need to worry. I'm happy.”

Louis smiles to emphasise his point and Harry sighs in resignation.

“I have to get home, Liam will be home soon.”

***

Liam's already in bed by the time Louis gets home. And he's not alone.

And it's fine, really. Liam and Zayn are just fooling around, it's not like it means anything. It's just that sometimes Liam prefers Zayn and it's fine. Louis understands.

So he takes the extra blanket out of the linen closet and sets up camp on the couch – It's not all that comfortable, but it'll do if it means it'll make Liam happy – and pulls the covers over his head, hoping to block out the way Liam says Zayn's name like it means something.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like writing sad Louis. I think I might have a problem. I love replying to comments. If you wanna talk or request anything my tumblr is katelynnp7.


End file.
